


When We Were Young

by BakerStTimeLord



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kids, Rule 63, first encounters, little dwarfs, little hobbits, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStTimeLord/pseuds/BakerStTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belladonna and Bungo Baggins go to Erebor for Belladonna's friends celebration, and they take their daughter, Bella, with them.<br/>She meets new friends, but when she leaves them hearts are broken. When she encounters them again it seems like they were children again.</p><p> </p><p>Or Bella sees her old friends that fought for her attention in their childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all I am making some changes to the ways things go  
> 1- Hobbits and Dwarves live for about the same time  
> 2-Non-canon( it will have some similar points, but some things will be very different)  
> I'll post other changes as I go along

“Mama are we almost there” The little hobbit lass complained tugging on her mother’s skirt.  Belladonna Took looked down at her daughter and picked her up.

“My little Bella do you see that mountain over there all alone?” Bella squinted her blue eyes and nodded happily.

“Well that’s our destination. It’s no more than another two days walk” She said as she put the hobbit lass down.

“Two days! That’s so far Mama! I will have lost my feet by then!” The hobbit complained with a smile.  She wasn’t actually tired, she was bored. She was used to these long walks with her mother as Belladonna Took.  
“Bella why don’t you sit on the pony for a while?” A voice that hadn’t spoken for a while shocked Bella.

“No Papa! I don’t like how it feels”

Bungo Baggins gives his daughter a smirk. “Well then stop your complaining”

Bella’s parents went quiet again. She frowned. They had been on the road for such a long time without stopping to a sleep on an actual bed. She hadn’t seen any children her age either.

She began tugging on her curls that where long and golden. It would probably be long, but with her hobbit curls is looked shorter. Her hair glistened when it was in the sun seeming if it were made of gold. She got that from her mother.  

The little lass went ahead into a green field. The grass was so soft against her feet.  She wanted to roll around in it. She glanced up at her parents. Her mother was getting on the pony and had her hands around her belly where Bella’s little brother was. Her father was helping her up.

This happened a lot. They took many stops because her mother held her future baby brother. Bella was sure it was going to be a boy. She didn’t want a little sister because she thought she would be annoying from what she saw Lobelia was to her father.

Little Bella remembered her task. She dropped to the floor and laid in it for a while. She heard her parents in the distance discussing something.

“Bella! Where are you my little flower?”  
“Here Papa” She said happily as she stood up.  Bungo smiled widely at her.

“Come over here, it is getting dark and soon we will make camp.”

Bella ran with a spring in her step to her family.

* * *

 

When they were arriving to the mountain Belladonna changed her daughter’s clothing. It was a spiffy dress. One she only used for formal occasion. They then all changed.

They were here to visit some of her mother’s old friends. The had invited her to a birthday celebration of her dear friend Dormina. They had met on one of the adventures Gandalf had taken Belladonna and they tried to keep contact even after their ways split. They were to stay for a month in they would return to arrive in Rivendell in time for the birth of Belladonna’s child.

Bella was amazed at the gate to enter the mountain. Two large statues of dwarves guarded the entrance. They held their axes in front of them prepared for an incoming attack.

“Mama will the dwarfs teach me how to fight?” Bungo began choking on his on saliva; he could not believe that she had gotten her mother’s spirit for a fight.

“Maybe if you ask nicely they will” Belladonna added with a big smile.

* * *

 

When they arrived at a gate a dwarf began running toward them.

“BELLADONNA!”

Said hobbit began to get of the pony with a huge smile on her face.

“Dormina how are you?” Belladonna asked as she hugged the dwarf.

“Missing you my dear friend! How I have missed you!” She said

That’s when Bella noticed that the dwarf had a beard.  She was confused. Her mother had told her that Dormina was a woman, but here she is hugging a male dwarf and calling him Dormina. Bungo must have seen his daughter’s confused face because he whispered down at her.

“I’ll explain later. Just don’t bring it up at this moment”

Bella nodded she understood.

“And who is this little lass?” Dormina said bending down to look at Bella.

“This is my daughter Bella. Bella this is my friend Dormina” Bella curtsied just how her father taught her.

“How old are you little hobbit?”

“I’m 8”

“Oh you’ll fit right in”

Dormina looked to up to take with Bungo and Belladonna.

“My boys are 12 and 18, but they also have friends around your age. They might be a little taller than her, but at least she won’t be alone.”

There are kids here Bella thought excitedly.

They began to walk inside and the adults conversed, but all Bella could do was stand in awe of everything.  
Guards in golden armor stood every few feet along the entrance. The walls had beautiful markings everywhere. It was not in Westron so she could not even try to read it. But it still looked beautiful. They passed many open doors which held many dwarves that looked so regal and strong. Bella smiled at every dwarf she saw. Some grunted in response but some smiled back.

Then Bella saw a light up ahead coming out of a huge doorway. She looked in holding on to her father’s jacket. Her eyes widened when she saw inside.

Gold. And lots of it. She had never seen anything like it. Just when they were about to turn a tall dwarf with a white beard and a crown stepped out. He was wearing an intricate robe seeming if it was bathed in gold. Everything except his dark cloak was gold.

“Dormina how are you?” He said

Dormina turned around and instantly bowed. Seeing her action the hobbits did the same.

“Very well my King”                                                                                                                                                         
“Who are these people? If I may ask?”  
“They are the Baggins a family of hobbits that have come to my birthday celebration” She points to her parents and introduces them. When she introduced  Bella a smile went on the Kings face.

“Well hello little Halfling”

Belladonna and Bungo stiffened at that word. They knew what was coming and couldn’t stop it.

“I AM NOT HALF OF ANYTHING” Bella said loudly.

The king was shocked, but smiled.

“I am sorry lass if I have offended you.”  
Bella nodded approving of the apology.

“You should met my grandson Thorin. He is about your age. And if I’m correct I see you to getting along.” He smiles,” I must get going. I hope you have a pleasant stay in my kingdom” He walked away.

“OUCH” Bungo grabbed Bella by the ears.

“Did you not hear!! HE was the KING!”

* * *

 

When they arrived to Dormina’s home Bella began to hear children inside. She perked up.

They entered and saw two dwarf boys fighting with sticks.

“Dwalin, Balin come over here”

They already had beards Bella thought incredulously. After introductions were made Bella was left alone with two dwarfs that were much older than her. But that does not stop her.

“Can you teach me how to fight?” Both looked shocked at this sudden request.

“I don’t know Miss Bella” Balin the eldest said.

“My mama said it was okay for me to learn as long as I asked nicely”

Dwalin and Balin were shocked. She was so little. Can she even carry the sticks they had.

“Miss Bella we would be honored to”  Balin said. Dwalin, Bella suspected, was the quite type.

“ Call me Bella” She reached for the sticks that laid abandoned on the floor. She got the smallest one. She couldn’t lift it with one hand, but could carry it just fine with both hands.

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon they practiced with Bella. Not with their full force of course, but they taught Bella some new stands and how to block.

“Bella” Her mother called her.

“Yes mama”

“Come and rest with me”

She sighed, but conceded.  She handed the stick to Dwalin and say her thank-you and left to the room they were to stay in.

* * *

 

They had just arrived on time for the party, for it was the next day. Bella learned that day that dwarf parties lasted from waking to nighttime.

For when she woke up, her mother hurried her to get dressed into her other party dress. She stepped out of the room , and the home was full of dwarves already. They congratulated Dormina for her birthday.

When the Baggins approached Dormina was when the rest of the dwarves noticed the hobbits.

Many eyebrows raised and Dormina introduced them to everyone. Her mother and father started to go with every dwarf to introduce themselves properly.

Bella looked around for Balin and Dwalin and spotted them in the corner of the room. She ran pushing her way through the crowd.

“BALIN” She yelled and he looked up. He smiled at seeing his little hobbit friend.

“Bella come over” When she approached she saw that there were more dwarf children around them. All having sticks in their hands.

“Company” Balin says,” I introduce you to Bella she is a hobbit and wants to learn how to fight”

There were some that smiled and others like Dwalin had a stoic face.

* * *

 

After introductions they walked outside to have room. Bella was supposed to be watching them fight but she kept repeating the names over in her head.

Bailn, Dwali, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, and Bofur.

Bailn, Dwali, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, and Bofur.

Bailn, Dwali, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, and Bofur.

Once she felt like she could remember the names she focuses on the fight.

The one called Ori approaches her.

“Do you want to practice with me?” He asked shyly.

“I don’t have my own stick”

Nori walked to her and gave her his.

“Thank you” She smiled at him. Nori puffed up with pride. The rest of the dwarves noticed it and the quest to catch her attention began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I going to continue with them as children for a few more chapters. I want to give them more of a history.

At midday at the party, some of Dormina’s royal friend’s came to visit. Everyone bowed immediately, but then treated them like friends. But still with a respect.

Bella turned her attention to the boys again.

“I can’t wait to be battle ready” Balin said as he fought his brother.

Bella had taken a break sat off to the side. She was swinging her two large feet as she ate a piece of roasted chicken, and she opened her mouth.

“What’s battle ready?”  
The boys all turned to look at her with shocked face.  Dwalin looked the most shocked.

“What do you mean? Is there no battle readiness test in your culture?”  Bella shocked at finally hearing Dwalin’s deep and raspy voice

“Well..” She said tilting her head to the side,” Hobbits are peaceful creatures who enjoy home instead of adventure”

“Then what are you doing here” Ori said softly, but with some force.

“My mama is a Took and usually Took’s have the blood of adventure… maybe liking the unusual more than adventure”

At that moment a dwarf lad with long dark black hair entered the group. He was wearing a royal blue robe that made his crystal blue eyes pop out. He was tall. Taller than Dwalin, and he held himself with a powerful and strong pose.

Dwalin looked excited,”THORIN!”

Dwalin walked up to said dwarf and head-butted him.

Thorin then smiled to the rest of the group and eyes stopped when he laid eyes on Bella.

“Who is this?”  
Bella stood up ready to introduce herself. “I am Bella Baggins of the Shire”

Thorin looked at her confused. His blue eyes scanning her. Bella thought he was trying to find what she was.

“I am a hobbit” Bella tried to get him to stop because a blush was crawling up her face.

“I know that”, he responded as their eyes met, ”It’s just so rare to see a young girl our age”

Bella had been told this by the other dwarfs, but for some reason him staring at her made her blush.

Nori stepped in between the two and began a conversation with Bella.

“Bella! Come on lets go practice again” He said taking her hand and leading her to and open space. Bella looked behind and saw that the group had settled around Thorin.

“Bella hurry! Are you afraid of losing to me?” Nori said in a taunting voice. That caught Bella’s attention and she turned around to Nori with a smirk on her face.

“I fear nothing” And she began her attack.

* * *

 

When Nori and her had ended their lesson, Bella noticed that the boys were surrounding them watching.

“How did I do?” She asked though not directed to anyone.

“Better”

“Good Job Bella”

“Soon you’ll beat us all”

“I have seen better”

(Grunt of approval of Dwalin)

Bella processed all of these comments and was annoyed.  Who dare challenge me and say ‘I have seen better’ she thought.

She looked to the source of the voice and there he sat… Thorin. He sat with a smug look on his face, as if nothing could hurt him.

“This is my second time fighting, I doubt you were as good as me when it was just started”

Thorin stood up with a shocked look on his face. No one had ever talked back to him(other than his parents and grandparents) he was the prince for Mahal’s sake.

“Well actually YES I was better! Next year my father plans me to get tested for my battle readiness”

The dwarfs all gasped.

“Really Thorin?”

“That’s amazing”

“Even Balin isn’t battle ready!”

“But Thorin is much better than him”

Bella was still confused by battle readiness. No one had told her yet for _someone_ had interrupted them last time.

Balin was quiet the whole time. He believed it was unfair that him at age 19 couldn’t test to be battle ready but a prince at 12 could test. He looked to Bella and saw her with a confused look on her face. He called her over to where he was sitting. By doing so her received the glares of almost all of the other dwarves, yet they continued their conversation.

“What’s wrong Bella?”

She crossed her arms and huffed in air ,”I still don’t understand battle readiness”  
Balin had never had to explain this to anyone before.  Dwarves, he believed, just naturally knew this concept.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He looked down at Bella who still looked to him with a hope he would clear her concept of it. He opened it again

“It’s—when—“

Neither of them noticed the approaching Bofur behind him. Once he was close enough he gave a scream.

Both Bella and Balin gave a jump.

“OHhhh you should have SEEN your faces!” He said as he grasped his stomach trying to control his laugh.

Bella did not like being scared. In fact she hated it. It made her look weak. And she was most certainly not weak. So when her fist went flying toward Bofur’s face she didn’t not have time to even think.

A crack sounded when her fist met his face. It wasn’t that loud but Balin’s gasp was, and that was enough for the company to turn around.

“OWW” Bofur grabbed his nose and stepped back.

The group was quiet. Some trying to contain laughter and the other’s shocked at the hobbits courage to punch someone much larger than her.

“Don’t do that!” Bella said reprimanding .

“I can’t control what I will do if that happens again” She said with a smirk, and that was all that was necessary to make everyone, but Bofur, started laughing.

Bofur’s nose was not that all hurt, but you can’t say the same about his pride. He looked a Bella with his most angry face.

Yet, Bella’s huge smile and bright eyes made him give a chuckle. Then a smile. Then he could not control his laughter.

Bella liked that. He wasn’t mad. She knew she didn’t hurt him a lot, but she was afraid that she might lose a friend she just got today.

Once Bofur started laughing, Nori, Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin all stopped laughing. Then they looked at Bella who was laughing with Bofur and their stoic faces returned.

Once the rest of the laughter quieted down, Bella sat down between Ori and Dori and the rest of the group sat around them.

Bella finally saw her chance to get all their attention and began.

“So how do you test for battle readiness?” She asked tilting her head to the side.

Bifur was the first one to talk,” No one really knows until they have taken it”

“Yeah, my older brother Cori, he’s 32, said they put him in a room full of goblins and made him kill them all” Ori said.

“That’s not true! I have heard them that they make them take a jewel from a dragon” Bofur said

“A DRAGON!” Bella sat up straighter when she sat at that word.

“Yeah, a furnace with wings” Bofur said nonchalantly.

Bella felt the blood drain to her feet. She had heard about the stories of dragons. Burning everything in it’s past…never leaving any survivors. Taking whatever they want. They were undefeatable.

“But no one can kill a dragon!” She stated, and she looked for someone to contradict her.

All of them looked at each other. No one actually knew about dragons.

“You actually can”

Bella looked to the voice and was met with two icy blue eyes that had a warmth to them either way.

“How?” Someone asked.

“With a black arrow” Thorin crossed his arms across his chest and continued,” That’s why they wouldn’t actually make that the test because not everyone is an archer.” He said looking at Bofur trying to make him feel dumb.

Bella was a little more relaxed. Yet, there was an unspoken tension in the air.

* * *

 

 

When the party was ending good-byes were made. The Ri brother’s had left already. Bofur, Bifur and Thorin were getting ready to head out with their respective parents.

Yet, Bofur was no were to be seen.   
“BOFUR!” Bifur yelled.

“Comin’ “ Bofur’s approaching voice sounded.

One of his hands was clenched as he walked up to Bella.

“I’ve got somthin’ for you Bella” He said as he extended his hand toward her with a smile on his face.

Bella eyebrows raised and she extended her hand to him.

She fell something fall into her hand. She brought it up to herself and saw a small gem the size of her pinky nail. It was a golden yellowish color. It wasn’t the shiniest but it had a different shape than most gems. It was cubic as if it wasn’t cut yet.

“It’s so pretty” Bella said not taking her eyes off of it, not noticing glares Bofur was receiving.

“It’s a topaz”

“Topaz” Bella repeated.

“It is said that the topaz gives you courage in the darkest of times” He said with a smile

She smiled, “Thank you Bofur”

She stepped to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And Bofur’s cheek’s turned a rosy color as he and Bifur walked away.

Bella had already gone to her room without noticing the glares the Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin gave to Bofur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be able to post this week-end, but I'll try my best!   
> Tell me what you think so far of my story please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest I have ever written for a chapter. I don't think they will all be this long. My finger's seemed to have a mind of their own when I typed!!

It was the day after the party early in the morning and many adults were in bed still having a hangover from their merry drinking the night before. So no one was up.

No one except Balin.

He was sitting on the couch. His elbows resting on his knees and his head on the palms of his hands. His eyes were closed in deep thought.

Dwalin appeared behind him. He checked his brother face to see if he was awake and he began walking out.

“Where are you going Dwalin?” Balin said with moving an inch.

Dwalin straightened up. His brother always caught him. And a sour expression rolled over his face.

“None of your business”

Balin turned around to see his brother holding a pick-axe.

” **Durinu-me turg!”** ,Balin said with a smirk, “You’re going to get Bella a stone aren’t you lad”

“As I said it’s none of your business” Dwalin said with his face stone-cold toward his brother.

Dwalin began to walk away when Balin spoke again,” I’ll have you know that I got her a stone too”

Dwalin stopped and looked as his brother. His brows furrowed,” Why?”

“To show her that Bofur isn’t the only one with a generous heart in Erebor”

Dwalin stared at Balin. Not sure if to trust this response or not. With one hand he reached up to his hair a smoothed out his mohawk.

“Well then I best be going” Dwalin said quickly.

He left the room before giving Balin a chance to answer.

Balin waited a few moments making sure Dwalin didn’t come back.

He took out a blue dull colored rock out of his pocket and a knife. He began to carve it.

* * *

 

When Bella woke up the adults were still snoozing. Yet Bella could not continue sleeping. Her stomach was asking for food and who was she to deny it.

She went into the kitchen to look for a breakfast.

When she entered she saw that there wasn’t much to eat after the party. The pantry had been emptied and the only thing left in there were cobwebs.

 How were they to survive? Bella worried. So many people in one home and no food!  She walked into the living room and saw Balin looking at something small in his hands.

“Balin!” Bella said loudly making Balin jump and hid the rock in his pocket.

“Yes”

“There is no food!” Bella said as she walked quickly next to him.

Balin chuckled,”There is no need to worry Bella we can go eat to the grand hall”

Bella eyes opened ,” With the king?”

“Yea, he offers food to whoever is hungry and a table to those who have wandered far to reach here” Bella smiled at the thought. No wonder this kingdom was so well off. They had a great king!

Bella’s stomach grumbled.

“Its best we should go now then—“  
“Bella where are you?” Belladonna interrupted. She is possibly the only adult that did not drink for the child growing in her belly.

She walked in with on hand on her belly and the other supporting her back.

“Bel are you bothering Balin” she said.

“No mama, Balin is taking me to eat right now” Bella said with a smile and held her hands in front of her.

“Is that so” She sat across from them.

“Yes, ma’m, there is no more food here so I thought I could take her to the King’s breakfast”  He said properly.

Belladonna’s eyes widened and she turned to Bella,” Now listen here my flower, you are not to talk back to the King or any adult… they don’t know much of hobbits so what they say is probably in no offense to hobbits”

“So I can go then” Bella  brought her hands up to her chin and placed them together and put her best puppy-eyes on.

“Yes, but remember what I just told you” Belladonna said as she waved Bella to come over.

Belladonna put her hands on her daughter’s face and kissed her forehead. Then she leaned to her ear and whispered,”Don’t cause any fights and bring me something sweet”

Bella smile grew,”Of course mama”

Balin smiled at them. They were sweet, the hobbits, they showed their affection publicly. Dwarves on the other hand did it in the privatest of moments. They thought that these moments were to be cherished and keep personal.

But these hobbits wanted to show the world their love. That’s very different.  Balin couldn’t help but staring. When Bella turned to him she smiled.

“Lets go” She said walking toward the door.

Balin got up and did a quick bow to Belladonna.

“Balin could you do me a favor and watch out for her” She said with a smile, not loud enough for Bella to hear.

“Of course ma’m” He bowed again and left after Bella.

* * *

 

Dwalin was not sure what to get Bella. He looked through the mine up and down and none seemed to work for her.  He wanted something nice and bright like her.

It had to be small and inexpensive because if it was gold or a other precious metal they would not let him take it.

Maybe a small emerald or a granite. He could not decide. So he deiced to keep looking till he found the one.

* * *

 

When Bella and Balin entered the grand dinning room, Bella couldn’t help but gape at the sight. It wasn’t that decorated. Yet something about it gave it the feeling of grandness. It was all stone with a 3 long tables vertical to the door. There was a smaller table at the end of the three horizontal to them. The walls had more engravings but once in a while it had a beautiful stone in it.

The dwarves there were dressed so richly. They wore braids in intricate ways and beads in it. It was all very beautiful.

And that’s when Bella saw it…the food. It looked so delicious. Her mouth watered at the sight of so much, even for hobbit standards, food for breakfast.

Balin took her hand and began guiding her to the left table . Looking for two seats next to each other they had to sit very far in close to the main table.

A wise looking dwarf cleared his throat in the front of the room and all the dwarves stopped their talking.

“King Thrór and family”

A group of strong-held dwarves entered. ‘They look so majestic ‘thought Bella.

Behind the King Thrór enter a with a grayish black beard and his hair combed back to look like the continuation of his beard. He had markings on his forehead making brow look angry.  In the place where his right eye should be a red scar reached from the middle of his forehead to his eye.

Yet, with all that Bella saw kindness in him. It probably because he carries a young dwarf in his arms.

“You see Bella that is King Thrór’s son Thráin the second”

Bella nods for him to continue.

“The lass in his arms is Dis, Thorin’s younger sister” Bella looked at Dis and she seemed to be around 3. She had raven hair like Thorin…she looked like a much smaller version of Thorin.

Behind Thráin came a other dwarf, but this one wore a dress with a long train. So Bella supposed that it was a female dwarf. She had almost golden hair with dark streaks in different places. Her beard was not that large more, but longer than a stubble. It was looked like it had been brushed many times. She was beautiful.

Her blue eyes popped with the golden dress she wore. Bella would have never thought a female dwarf to be so pretty.

“That is Ris wife of Thráin mother of Thorin”

Bella could see the resemblance. That’s when  two boys came out. One was Thorin and the other was a boy with golden hair, like Ris. He was shorter than Thorin but a bit larger than Dis so she supposed he was about 5.

“And that’s Frerin” Balin added with as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

When they sat down nobody made a move to start eating.

Thrór waved his hand and simultaneously all the dwarves began reaching for food.

Bella looked around at the plates of food when her eyes met the young prince’s. He nodded to her as a hello and she waved with much enthusiasm that she called attention to herself from Ris.

* * *

 

Dwalin was tired. Very tired. He wanted to give up his quest. He had been all morning in the mines. He needed a break. He stood up and got water from the water station and headed outside.

Not many knew this,but Dwalin loved being with nature. He felt at peace and that nature would never be cruel to him.

He went a few feet outside when he began running. He was going to his secret place.

Not knowing the a young hobbit had already finished her food and had seen him run outside… and deiced to follow him.

* * *

 

Dwalin arrived to his meadow. It was his for no one came her, but him. It had so many colors from all the flowers that contrasted with the bright green grass.

Dwalin ran through it feeling the tall grass under his fingers.

“WOW” Dwalin stopped an turned around to see Bella’s eyes widened looking at all the flowers.

Dwalin felt the blood rushing up to his cheeks.

“I—I-um I was –“

“This is so pretty Dwalin”

 Bella said running toward him a began spinning in circles around him skipping.

Bella noticed Dwalin’s embarrassment.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anybody”

He didn’t respond.

Bella mouth turned up on a side and then she smirked.

“I bet I can beat you on a race!”

Dwalin looked at her,”To where”

Bella smiled, she finally got him to respond coherently.

“To that tree over there” She pointed to a wide tree that was across the field.

Dwalin smiled”I take that challenge”  
Bella hopped in place,”Okay ready…..set…..GO!!!”

The dwarf and hobbit ran. Faster than they had ever before.

The ran through the flowers smiling and laughing at each others trips.

Bella got there seconds before Dwalin and she leaned against the tree.

Dwalin sat down leaning against the trunk.

“I won” Bella said smiling down at him.

“That’s only caused I let you lass”

“Don’t call me lass I’m only a bit younger than you” She said crossing her arms, still breathing heavily,” and no I won because I am the fastest in all of Middle Earth”

Dwalin smiled one of his rare and true smiles.

Bella sat down next to him.

She gathered a few flowers and began making a flower crown with many different colors. When she would run out Dwalin would reach out a give her some more.

When she told them that she needed a purple he set out to get it. He saw one and picked it as he was walking to her again something caught his eyes.

A rock.

It wasn’t a dull grey one, it had red traces in swirls and some orange. It was colored like a flower. Someone must have painted it and left it there. It wasn’t that big, it was probably the size of his pinky.

He smiled once again. He had never smiled this much in a day and his face hurt.  He knew she would love this.

“Bella look at this” He said running toward her.

Bella stood up from her spot. He held his hand out to her and she looked at the rock. It was so pretty it was probably a regular rock,but whoever had painted it did a magnificent job doing so.

“It’s amazing”

 Bella said touching it to see if its paint was still fresh.

“Here Bella you can have it” Dwalin said placing it in her hand.

“But you found it” Bella stated.

“Yes, but the boys would make fun of me if they saw me with it.”

Bella smiled,”I’ll keep it, but they shouldn't make fun of flowers they are beautiful” She said with her chin high up and an air of proundness.

“BELLA!!”

They heard someone yelling. They looked toward Erebor and saw Balin running to them.

“Why did you leave me?” He said as he arrived giving a cold stare to his brother.

“I saw Dwalin and wanted to say hi!” Bella said looking at the ground.

“Your mom told me to watch you! I got scared that you got lost! I was about to go tell your mother” Balin said exasperated.

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t get all up in her case Balin, she is alright and that is all that matters” Dwalin said defending the hobbit.   
Balin didn't like to fight with his brother and seeing that this could start one he calmed down.

“Alright then lets go inside” Balin breathed out.

Before they followed Balin, Dwalin gave the purple flower to Bella. She quickly put it in her crown and closed it off.  She then jumped to place it on Balin’s head.

Balin did not seem to feel it. His hair probably didn't let him feel it. Bella and Dwalin suppressed a laugh and walked beside Balin trying to make him not notice their stares.

When the trio had arrived to Erebor Bella was ready for another meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NotADurbeyfield gave me the idea of Dwalin picking flowers. So this chapter was dedicated to that idea and it just evolved to thisXD
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Durinu-me turg- By Durin's Beard
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment what you think:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took long. I want to update this every Saturday because it seems that Friday is the only day I can write. So be expecting to see this story updated every Saturday.  
> And If there are mistakes they are all mine, I don't have a beta reader and i didn't have time to check it. So sorry beforehand.

It had been an amazing week for Bella. She practiced her sword technique with Dwalin and Balin. Then she would go with Bofur and Bifur to their father’s toy shop where she was learning how to carve wood. She also spent time with her parents visiting nearby families that had been kind to them at the party.

But, there was one thing that got her mad. Dwarves only ate three times in a day. It was not a bit annoying but very annoying. But everything else had been amazing.

That day, after the practice with Dwalin they began walking to Dwalin’s home when Thorin crossed paths with them.   
“Thorin” Dwalin said loudly to get the princes attention.

Thorin turns around and smiled at seeing his best friend. His smile only faltered a little seeing Bella with Dwalin.

“Bella…Dwalin” He regarded them both.

“What are you doing right now?” Dwalin said crossing his arms in a mocking way.

“I was going to find Frerin to practice with me,but now that I found you I challenge you to a fight” Thorin said taking out his wooden sword.

Dwalin’s chest puffed up,” Are you sure about that? Wouldn't want you to get hurt?” he said smirking.

“It’s not me who should be worried” Thorin said raising his chin up just a bit to look taller.

Bella was excited. ‘Who would win?’She asked herself . Dwalin was taller than Thorin and he looked a bit stronger. Yet, Thorin would be more agile then Dwalin.

“Let’s set rules” Bella said clapping her hands once to get their attention.

“Rules?” Thorin said turning to the young girl.

“Yea, so there is a clear winner”

“That’s a good idea” Dwalin said smiling to Bella.

Thorin saw that and was not sure why it got him angry.

Thorin then turned to Bella who was still watching him for his approval. That lightened his mood a bit, and he couldn't deny her it.  
“Yeah, sure…why not” He said nonchalantly.

Bella smiled and she tapped her index finger on her mouth thinking.

“Okay so I am going to draw a circle on the ground. Its going to be big enough for you guys to move around in it. Then you guys will be in it and the first one to get the other out of the circle or even the other’s sword they win…”

“Seems easy” Thorin said interrupting.

“I wasn't done!!” She said poking him in the chest.

‘Mahal the courage of this hobbit’ Thorin thought.

“Um the prize will be, because there has to a prize obviously, will be” She patted her pockets to see if she had anything.

She stuck her hand in her pocket and took out a piece of wire that she had found in the market.

“Whatever I make with this while you fight.”

Dwalin smiled at the hobbit but Thorin’s face was a bit disappointed.

They headed put again and Bella set to work on drawing the circle. The boys stepped in and Bella sat outside of the circle crossing her little legs and looked up to them.

“Are you ready” She said with wide eyes looking at both. Thorin nodded and Dwalin grunted in agreement.

“Ready…Set…”

Thorin looked at the hobbit for was taking too long. Once he made eye contact with her she let out a burst of giggles.

Thorin didn’t know why but she looked pretty. That didn’t take away the annoyance that he felt. He wanted to start the fight.

“Hurry up Baggins!”

“HEY BAGGINS is my SURNAME not my NAME! OK!!” Bella said shaking her finger at him.

Dwalin lowered his wooden sword, “Oi, Bella let’s get this started,no?”  
“Okay” Bella smirked,”Only if you say please”

Dwalin quickly said please but Thorin’s eyebrows narrowed down.

“Please” he whispered.

“I can’t hear you!” Bella said teasingly.

“PLEASE! Now get on with it!”

“THORIN!” A female voice sounded through the courtyard. And Thorin immediately straightened his back. His eyes widened as he turned to the source of the voice.

The blond dwarf that Balin had told Bella that was Thorin’s mother approached.

“How dare you yell at this young girl! I thought I taught you better manners than that. “  
Ris turned to Bella and her expression softened. “I’m sorry my lass, but here Thorin forgot the way to teach a lady”

Bella smiled,” That’s what I thought. That is no way to treat a friend. And he ought he has to say please to get what he wants”

Ris smiled, “Well it seems like your good influence to him”

Bella smiled widely at her.

“I might just have to set up your marriage” Ris said walking around Bella.

“MOTHER!” Thorin yelled as he finally found his voice.

Ris turned to look at him,”Oh you know I’m just kidding. I am going to let you find your one”

She turned to Bella,”Good day to you little lady”

Bella curtsied,” You too Lady Ris”

Ris walked away with such…’ what’s the word’ Bella thought. Regally. Like a true princess.

“Can we get going now?” Dwalin finally spoke up.

“YES” Bella clapped”Ready. Set. GO!”

* * *

  
The fight had been going on for only ten minutes when a rumbling sounded.

The boys stopped and looked up at the sky to see if there was a storm coming, but the day was clear. They turned their attention to the hobbit who was fiddling with the wire and clutching her stomach with the other.   
“Are you hungry?” Thorin asked her gesturing to Dwalin to take a break.

“Yes, it is about time for luncheon.” She said wistfully as she imagined the food she would usually get a home at this time.

Thorin quickly remembered something and stuck his hand in his pocket. He brought out a bright red apple. It hadn’t been damaged much and it looked like it had be polished many times over till it shined like a ruby. He walked over to her and handed it to her.

“Thank you” She said smiling.

“It’s nothing” Thorin said walking back.

Dwalin furrowed his eyebrows at this whole interaction.

* * *

 

Hours later after the fight, which Thorin had won and Bella had given him a sword shaped wire, Bella had gone back to the rooms that belonged to Dormina.

She entered and saw Balin inside. Balin looked up and smiled.

“I’ve got somthin’ for you” Balin said.

Bella raised her eyebrow”Why is everyone giving me gifts?”

“What do you mean? Who else gave you a gift”

“Well Bifur gave me a gem, Dwalin gave me a pretty rock, and Thorin gave me an apple”

“Well Bifur and Dwalin’s seem like they were gifts, but I don’t think an apple counts as one”

“Oh but it did because he could have eaten it but instead gave it to me. And it was actually something that was useful at the moment”

“Does that mean you don’t want my gift”

“I’m not say that, but it’s just weird”

“Well my gift is something useful too”

“What is it?”  
Balin outstretched his arm and in it laid a blue bead.

“It’s a symbol of your friendship with dwarfs. In khuzdul it says dwarf-friend”  
 Bella smiled softly.

“Thank you Balin”

“BELLA” Her mother cried out to her from her room.

“I’ll be back” Bella said to Balin and he nodded.

When Bella entered the room where her mother was she was a bit frightened. Her mother looked pale and was sweating large beads. She quickly went over to hold her hand. 

“Mama are you okay?”

“Not that good my flower”

“What do you need? Shall I go get papa?”

“No don’t trouble him”

“Then what do I do”

“Get some paper and ink out of by pack”

Bella was confused at this request but did so.

“I’m going to tell you what to write okay” Belladonna looked straight into her daughters eyes looking for any question and decided to proceed.

_My dear Gandalf,_

_As you know I am here in Erebor with Bungo and Bella. You know the plans I had for having my child in Rivendell. I don’t think I will follow through and walk or ride there. But I’d hate to be a bother to these wonderful dwarfs. So I must ask of you if you could bring your cart so I can sit for the rest of the journey home. I would not like to walk or ride a pony. So please come soon._

_Sincerely_

_Belladonna Baggins nee Took_

As Bella wrote this she wondered why they could not ask for a cart her. It is not as if they would not be able to find one.

“Mama why are you truly sending this?”  
Belladonna gave her daughter a small smile

“I miss Gandalf…I haven’t seen him in 2 years”

Bella got a cloth out of her mothers bag a submerged it in the basin of water to place it on her mother’s forehead.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go get a healer? Or I can tell papa to get one” Bella said with much worry in her voice.

Belladonna reached over to her daughter and caressed her softy on her cheek.

“I’m okay my little flower, it will stop soon”.

“Ask Balin where you can find a messenger” Bella nodded remembering Balin was waiting outside with her bead.

As she walked out she turned to look at her mother who had her hand covering her eyes. She looked very pale. Bella did not feel well leaving her, but she decided to take the letter and come back immediately.

* * *

 

Balin took her to the messenger and as they went he explained to her what to do with a bead.

“Well you have to put a around the top of your ear because that is a symbol that you do not hide your friend-ship with dwarves and are a true dwarf-friend”

Bella nodded, but she was not truly listening. The sight of her mother in pain was taking over her mind.

“Bella are you okay”

She nodded again and she responded not even turning to look at him,”Yes, but I want to go back quickly. Are we much further?”

“No, it’s just around the corner” Balin said with worry in his eyes. He saw the distant look on her face and she seemed worried.

After they gave the letter and paid the messenger Bella came up with an idea.

“Balin when is your mother going to be home from the market”

“At about nightfall”

“Okay”

Balin walked on not pressing on any conversation because he saw she was worried and he did not know how to get her to talk.

Immediately when they arrived Bella went to her mother leaving a worried Balin outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am so sorry there has been not much changes to the plot, but there is somethings(some people) I had to introduce before I could go on with the story. Don't worry I almost done with most of the introductions. I think there will only be one more chapter of it and then the real story begins.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments please. I love seeing my readers opinion of my stories or any ideas you have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in two weeks! My laptop broke the day after my last update and I just got it fixed. So I wrote this quick chapter, sorry it's so short, to show what is going on with Belladonna. I'll try my best and finish the next full length chapter this week. 
> 
> I'm sorry...I feel the need to say it a million times because I know the feeling that you get when your reading a fanfic and the author doesn't update. 
> 
> Also what is italicized is a flashback.
> 
> And I also should say that I am unbeta'd so all the errors in here are mine.

A long week had passed. Bungo and Bella hardly left Belladonna's side. They asked for a healer and they gave her some tea that put Belladonna to sleep. The healer took her father to the side and spoke to him in whispers.

Bella strained her ear to listen. She gave up and left her mother's sleeping form. 

She went out of the room and was met with Dormina.   
"Bella how is she?"

"She is sleeping and papa is talking to the healer."

Dormina nodded and began to walk away, but she jumped as if she had remembered something.

"Bella I forgot to tell you that Tharkûn is here and asked to see your mother."

"Tharkûn?"

"Oh its the man you call Gandalf"

Bella's eyes widened," Where is he?"

"He probably is in the hall with the king"

Bella didn't think twice before running off.

* * *

Gandalf was standing leaning on his staff. 

"Have you considered trade with Greenwood?"

The king scratched his beard," It is true we are on friendly terms at this moment, but if Thranduil wasn't given a ring why should we trust him"

Gandalf straightened his back," The rings are not a sign of wisdom Thrór, they were given to show respect not power"

"So then I shouldn't respect Thranduil?"

Gandalf breathed deeply," That is not what I meant Thrór!" 

A pitter patter of feet was hear. And a smile grew on Gandalf's face.

He turned to see little Bella running toward him with a big smile.

"GANDALF!" She yelled running into Gandalf's open arms.

"My dear Bel, how are you?"  
"I am fine. Its my mother I am scared for. Will you do some magic on her please"

Gandalf felt little bit of moist on his shoulder where Bella's head lay.

His heart grew heavy as he remembered.

* * *

 

_"Belladonna do be careful I promised I would return you unscathed to Bungo and Bella" Gandalf whispered to Belladonna._

_Belladonna crept quietly in front turned to me a nodded and entered the room._

_She was so small that she went unnoticed by the human 'witch'. The red woman, as she was known, had been plaguing the nearby lands. Nobody had seen her before only a human farmer that had been cursed by her. He only repeated the same words ," The white eyes and the dark flames" over and over again. Gandalf as the watcher over Middle Earth went to help and brought Belladonna along._

_He listened quietly._

_"Who goes there" A shrill voice resonated._

_Gandalf's heart dropped. But, did not act to not break Belladonna mission._

_"I hear a small beating heart. Could you be a child?"_

_"I am not a child" 'Fool of a Took and your pride' Gandalf screamed internally to Bellladonna._

_"Small but with a voice if a grown woman...you must be a halfling"_

_"I am half of nothing" Belladonna responded with a snap._

_"Well..I don't like visitors especially rude ones, but I shall give you something before you go."  
Belladonna tried to leave, but it was to late. The red woman began her chanting."_

_"Fool of a Took, do you realize you are cursed."_ _****  
** ** _

_Belladonna did not react, but outstretched her hand and in it was a medallion. Gandalf sighed. It was the witch's power source. Without it she could not place any spell._

_"Did you have it when she said her chant" Belladonna stayed quiet._

_"Answer me Belladonna Took."_

_She looked sheepishly to Gandalf," Of course, Gandalf...of course"_

_Gandalf didn't push any further as they turned to walk back to Bag End._

* * *

 Now that Gandalf held Bella in his arms he had the feeling the Belladonna had lied that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know Sindarin these are the translations I found online so don't trust me 100% that it is correct.  
> Translations  
> awartha amdir mîn nautha hên(Sindarin) - Abandon hope in conceiving child  
> Tharkûn(Khuzdul)- Staff-man

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably update this every week. Kudos make me very happy:)  
> Sorry for any errors I make


End file.
